Chapel of Love
"Chapel of Love" is a song written by Jeff Barry, Ellie Greenwich and Phil Spector, and made famous by The Dixie Cups in 1964, spending three weeks at number one on the Billboard Hot 100. There have also been many other versions of this song. This was also the debut release of the new Red Bird Records run by Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller along with George Goldner. Dixie Cups version The song tells of the happiness and excitement the narrator feels on her wedding day, for she and her love are going to the "chapel of love", and "we'll never be lonely anymore." Previously recorded by The Ronettes and The Blossoms, the definitive version of the song was recorded by the Dixie Cups in 1964. The first recorded version was done by Darlene Love in April of 1963. The song was ranked #279 on Rolling Stone's list of The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time, being the group's only song on the list. This version was heard on the soundtrack to films ranging from Full Metal Jacket to Father of the Bride http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chapel_of_Love&action=edit&section=2 editBette Midler version Bette Midler featured "Chapel of Love" on her 1972 debut album, The Divine Miss M. The following year, Midler included her version as the B-side of her #40 Pop single, "Friends" (the single charted on the Billboard Hot 100 as a double A-side). The version included on the single release is a radically remixed version, with added horns and strings, and has never been released on any album, or in any other format since the initial 45 in 1973. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chapel_of_Love&action=edit&section=3 editThe Beach Boys version The song was covered by the American rock group, The Beach Boys. It was released on their 1976 album, 15 Big Ones. *''Time:'' 2 minutes 34 seconds *''Produced by:'' Brian Wilson *''Arranged by:'' Brian Wilson http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chapel_of_Love&action=edit&section=4 editElton John version This song was also covered by Elton John for the soundtrack of Four Weddings and a Funeral. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chapel_of_Love&action=edit&section=5 editHolly Beth Vincent version This song was also covered by American alternative-indie musician, Holly Beth Vincent for an episode of American Idol, air date February 23,2011. Originally recorded at Gold Star Studios, Los Angeles. *''Holly Beth Vincent: lead vocals, backing vocals, guitar, arrangement'' *''Steve Young: drums'' *''Bruce Lipson: bass'' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chapel_of_Love&action=edit&section=6 editPersonnel http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chapel_of_Love&action=edit&section=7 editDarlene Love version *Lead vocals: Darlene Love *Backing vocals: Fanita James, Darlene Love, and Gracia Nitzsche *Instrumentation: The Wrecking Crew http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chapel_of_Love&action=edit&section=8 editRonettes version *Lead vocals: Ronnie Spector *Backing vocals: Bob B. Soxx & the Blue Jeans (Bobby Sheen, Darlene Love, and Fanita James) *Instrumentation: The Wrecking Crew http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chapel_of_Love&action=edit&section=9 editDixie Cups' version *Vocals by Barbara Ann Hawkins, Rosa Lee Hawkins, and Joan Marie Johnson http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chapel_of_Love&action=edit&section=10 editThe Beach Boys version *''Brian Wilson:'' lead vocals, backing vocals, string ensemble, piano, Moog bass *''Mike Love:'' backing vocals *''Carl Wilson:'' guitar *''Dennis Wilson:'' drums *''Al Jardine:'' backing vocals *''Steve Douglas:'' saxophone *''Jack Nimitz:'' saxophone *''Mike Altschol:'' saxophone *''Dennis Dreith:'' saxophone *''John J. Kelson Jr.:'' saxophone *''Carol Lee Miller:'' auto harp *''Gene Estes:'' percussion Category:1964 songs